Night Invoker Nightingale
by 10868letsgo
Summary: After their world was consumed by Civil war by two powerful factions. The results of the after war was losing everybody she has loved, a new magic user hero has enter a strange dimension. They are thrown into a new battle and will help the justice league. Can she hope to recover after so many loses? The bonds between Flash and her can spark the magic.
1. Chapter 1

**As you can tell that I am writing a new story. I wished to thank and honor two of my favorite fanfiction writers/authors for the Inspiration to make this story. AffectEffect12 and Jem Fukuyama. You guys had given me awesome vision thanks to you. So, I wanted to bring a new form of magic to cast a spell. Also, I am bringing a crossover of "The Ancient Magus' Bride" story created by Kore Yamazaki and Justice League. I owned only OC's, but no claimed to the Justice league and The Ancient Magus' Bride characters or stories.**

 **Enjoy**

" **And above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in magic will never find it."**

― **Roald Dahl**

Chapter 1

 _Ashes to Ashes and dust to dust. As dust shall return the earth._

That was always the same tone, voice and cries for those whom passed on to the afterlife. Yet, none can ever grieve and pity for the ones who are living. As the whole world had suffered through the end of this tragedy and many life are lost.

The land is nothing but, ashes from the fire. Burn trees and mild smokes form into the skies. Crumbled branches and grey skies. Not one living being is around. Swords, spears, bloody, rusty armors fill the land and dyed this once beautiful world into red as blood.

When a young girl was finishing the final burial of her most precious person, she could ever love. It is done at last. She was on her knees with two other companions of hers standing up and bowing their heads with respect.

The tombstone she created says,

 _Here lies the most wonderful wizard,_

 _son,_

 _friend, and husband._

 _May we meet again in The Magic Sea. Rejoice for those whom enter their world._

Being left behind is the most terrifying experiences no one wished to go through. She quietly sobs as she mumbled to herself.

"It's going (sniffs).. to be…okay." She forced herself to smile while her eyes are in tears. How she wished that it were true, but reality was even crueler than she realizes. The dark clouds begin slowing coming into the skies. Filled with flashes of thunder and lighting. Rains pour down on the land hard as if nature is trying to clean itself from the broken after war results.

Why couldn't we aim for peace? What can be done without the innocence to suffer? Why Am I still alive while others are dead? Why? Why? Why? WHY!?

Thunders had flashes with a loud boom after boom. She had screamed in rage, sorrows, and agony. Her black tears had flows nonstop on her cheeks while her other surviving companions stood there quietly and waited.

Their world had crumbled with no chances to survive and no longer able to stay here. The taller shadow companion walked up to her and put his hand on her left shoulder while the smaller companion about the same height as she is by 5'5height warped her arms to hug.

The thunder is hitting closer and closer. They looked up and notice the thunder is coming closer. _Oh no!_ She thought and notices the thunder is coming to strike them. Quickly at the pace, she had conjured a spell to summon a purple dome formedaround them and praying in desperation.

They continued to huddle each other for their lives. The taller companion hold on two of them with his arms and peak to look up at the sky. All five formed thunders came down and strike them hard. _Edward, Emily, D-David. I can't come with you yet. It's not my time._ She thought in fear. _No…No I don't want to die. Sorry._

"Etaf ruo ot Su dnes ot saelp ym raeh oT .Ecaps dna ,emit ,efil ,dlrow fo stirips eht nopu llac I!"

She shouted and begins a glow orb of Purple swirls around them while they are struck by Thunder. And they felt static coursing through their bodies and cause her orb and the thunder explosion.

 **KABOOM!**

She looked up to the clouds and slowly closing her eyes.

It was pit black and darkness.

 **City of Metropolis**

Slowly opening her eyes and saw her companions over her with sighs of relief. She felt a little confused that this is not The Magic Sea where she can see the deceased ones. They lifted her up and nearly tripped, but quickly caught by their hands.

They looked around the buildings and notice tall buildings. Bright lights that shine the city, but what shocked them even more is humans. They felt nervous and frighten about humans since their world had told them that they are myths, stories and legends.

They heard noises and look around to see airships in the sky. The girl notice that they are in some back alley behind the tall building between them. "Oookaaay. This is not what I had in mind." She spoken to herself, "I asked the spirits to send us somewhere." She observed their surroundings and senses other living energy coming towards them.

There are two men and a woman with bird wings among with spears and mace at hands. "Harpies?" she mumbled and tilted her head with confusion.

"Halt! Show us your identification!" The female spoken in a very, harsh and commanding tone. "Who are you and what are you?" The man barked and noted her taller companion.

"We will not repeat Again!" the other man lifted his spear pointed at them.

"I felt their aura filled with hostility and not here to help." The taller companion whispers quietly for both of the girls to hear.

She knew what that means another world begin to plague with WAR. Her blood boils with rage as she felt that the universe are wishing for more deaths, pain, and suffering. She looked both at her companions and begins to stagiest their next moves. However, both options will not work such as comply to surrender with them knowing there is a slight chance to be prisoners of war. Fight them must be avoided in order to not cause them to call more of them. So she goes with a risky option.

"No Thanks." She replied calmly yet firm. She flickers electricity from her fingertips and struck all three of them to completely knock out.

"Was that necessary to do that?" He tilted his head in confusion. "Yeah…" She rolled her eyes, "it **is** necessary since they are not here to help at all." She places her hands on hips and felt a tug on her sleeves pulled. She turned to her fellow female companion, "What is it little one?" She pointed her finger at the war ship. _Huh. Those must prisoner ships. Judging by a hardcore-tight security, guards with weapons at hands and their positions has formation being stiff and simple._ She tilted her head a side to side as she examined the ship. _Wonder what they are keeping there?_

She reaches her hand in her pocket of OXA Durable Vintage Canvas Shoulder Messenger Bag. Uses four pieces of paper talismans and whisper the spells to turn them into birds as she releases them into the sky. For many magic users in their world, they use them as scavenging the dimension for information, knowledge and messages. When one of them came back it form back into a paper on to her as she begins to read it's words about information about the invasions, the world and a group of Justice league.

She looked back at them and they both nodded at her in agreeing to help those who are in need of assistance. They all levitated up to the ship and begin pursuing their duty.

 **Thanagarians Prison ships**

They managed to enter into the ships walked easily through the halls like normal passengers. You can guess? The Thanagarians didn't seem to stop them as they went pass them like normal civilians. The answer is simple. They used glimmer charms for them to see nothing, but empty spaces as long as they don't lose focus or bump into physical touch.

They used the locater spell to search for the prisoners that can help them and the plane find six glowing white light individuals in prison bars. They decide to reach for the location.

 **In separated prison**

The justice League are in separated holding cells as many of them are held by their weakness in there. They have been betrayed by Hawkgirl named Sheyera Hol a former member had told her people their weakness and defeated in one strike. They hung their heads in shame and regrets that they couldn't believe that Betrayal can lead them to earth's destruction.

The guards were stand firm and watchful on the cells of the fallen heroes. As they taken five steps and stop when a shadowing form gripped their own shadows into putting them unconscious.

The guards grunted and made a loud thump on the floor. When the league heard the loud thump and trying to figure it out what had happen.

Batman notice a shadowing figure that of a beast and moving slowing towards the other two figures into Wonder woman cell. She yelped in surprise at the figures.

"Wonder Woman!" Batman shouted. In worry that something had happen to her. "Hey, are you okay?!" Flash shouted as well.

As the beast leans closer to her, but…

"Athair*."

He halted.

"You are scaring her with your form." The Voice of the girl calmly called him as he turned around looking at her.

The light begins to show on her feet's and slowly appeared by the light inch by inch. The figure appeared in front of wonder woman and begins speaking.

"I must apologize. He tends to get over-excited on meeting people." She gazed upon on Wonder woman and continues.

"I will ask you kindly. Do you wish to be free?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Note:** **Athair* means father in Irish language.**

" **Magic exists. Who can doubt it, when there are rainbows and wildflowers, the music of the wind and the silence of the stars? Anyone who has loved has been touched by magic. It is such a simple and such an extraordinary part of the lives we live."**

― **Nora Roberts**

 _From Last Time:_

 _As the beast leans closer to her, but…_

" _Athair*."_

 _He halted._

" _You are scaring her with your form." The Voice of the girl calmly called him as he turned around looking at her._

 _The light begins to show on her feet's and slowly appeared by the light inch by inch. The figure appeared in front of wonder woman and begins speaking._

" _I must apologize. He tends to get over-excited on meeting people." She gazed upon on Wonder woman and continues._

" _I will ask you kindly. Do you wish to be free?"_

Wonder Woman seemed dumbfounded by this statement before this mysteries person whom senses a powerful magic around her body.

She saw this young girl. She has pale skin, midnight blue eyes, and Red-purple hair. Her small stature, large vulnerable eyes, slender frame, and long, wavy, girlish lower pigtails, she looks much younger. Her clothes are a 1920's black flapper Hat with a silver buckled on her head. Her coat is a steampunk white Jacket designs imagines on them are the Clockwork Magic Keys border 8 times around the bottom hem, and an Airship Captain badge on the flap of each pocket with our large Clockwork Magic Raven on the back. Around the cuffs of the jacket are our Clockwork Romance roses & watch parts, hanging from a "pocket" is our Clockwork Magic Pocket Watch, and finally the Key To My Heart on the left breast.

"I will ask you again. Do you wish to be free or not?" The girl repeated again.

"W..What?" Wonder woman suddenly asked a question.

She signed. "Let me rephrase that for a moment. Based on my first impression those Harpies are the enemies right? She finished with her right brows raised.

"That is right fellow sister. We are the Justice League and yes I would appreciate that my friends and I be free." Wonder woman had spoken. Red-purple haired girl looked at Wonder woman then her male companion and female.

She looked at him and simply nodded into freeing her. He responded to her order and his fingers turn in thorns into her lasso. His shadow morphed the lasso that mixed enough strength of magic which result into loosen on its knots. In one minute, Wonder Woman is released. Both females extended theirs hands to life her up which she gladly accepts.

Once Wonder Woman is on her feet and smiled at her fellow sisters. The Male companion handed back her lasso which she is trying not be scared of his form.

She notices her discomfort towards him. "Athair. I believe you are still scaring her. Can you change please?" She calmly said.

He look at wonder Woman and to both companions. **"Perhaps you are right."** He begins shifting in his proper form. His form is a bipedal humanoid with a horned skull in place of a face and with glowing red in the sockets of his eyes. He is much taller than humans, with the average human reaching to his chest. His neck is the only part that shows skin, of which is purple in colour. He wears a three piece suit: a black suit jacket that flows to his knees with long embroidered sleeves, paired with a blue vest and white undershirt. A black stone bolo necktie tucks just beneath his collar, it was gifted to him by the one who gave him his name. His horns are adorned with a wrapping string of gold that hangs to his neck and connects to a red cloth.

Diana was shocked at this and looked at her fellow's sister that nodded at Diana to confirm that he is kind.

" **Please forgive me for frighten you."** He put his right hand to his heart and gives her a slight bow from his head.

"It's ok." Diana smiled and gave her bow to him. They all stared at Wonder Woman in concerned that they all thought that she is wearing her countries flag as clothing. They seemed sense that this woman has been blessed by the neighbor gods.

"And thank you for helping me." Diana said with a smile. "I'm Wonder Woman. And you are?"

" **I am Elias Ainsworth."** Elias said.

" **And this is Silver."** He gestured his hands towards her as she removed her black robe and she showed her appearance. Silver has one outfit: a pink Victorian dress with a matching shawl and bonnet. The bonnet has yellow flowers on each side. Her hair is blonde.

"I am.." As Red-purple haired girl was cut off by the alarms in bright red flashes on them.

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! BEEP!

The Thanagarian soldiers came rushing in towards them.

"Get your friends out! Athair and Silver you must help them as well." She orders them. But Diana is worried about her as she reaches out her hand on her shoulders.

"What about you?" Diana said in concerns.

"Don't worry about it, I'll handle them." She said as nodded to her. Wonder Woman doesn't understand why, but decided to believe her words as she ran to get the rest of the league out of prison. As both Elias and Silver went to get them out of their captivates as well.

Diana went to get Batman as she unshackled his chains with her strength. She lifted him up a little as he notice a young red-purple hair girl is blasting the soldiers with her electrician from her finger tips leaving them defeated. Noted at how powerful she is.

"Please tell me she is on our side?" Batman said to Diana as she nodded to his answer. The Elias went to get superman out and conjured up a spell as he blasted opened the glass in shatters. As he quickly went in and grabbed superman by lifting his arm over his shoulders. Sliver managed to get Green Lantern out with a clean swift as he nodded a 'thank you' towards her. He ran to get Flash out and sliver created a sparkle air that armed at the soldiers in their eyes by blinding them.

As Flash got out in his super speed as he went punching at the Thanagarians soldiers. Elias notice Superman is still trying to focus his visons. Elias places both his hands on his head and blue glows as he healed him to focus. Superman now feeling slowly his super strength joins the battle with Elias. Silver quickly went to Elias side as more Thanagarians are coming.

" **Stick close to me."** He said to silver as to answer with her nod. As they heroes and Elias with Silver are surrounded by Thanagarians. As all hopes seems to them and feared for the worse, but a golden light shines brightly on this girl.

She took a deep breath as she raised both arms and shouted, "Sons of Ivaldi! Bestow upon me your Worthy spears!" As she summoned a golden light that is formed a spear. She flickers her right hand as her single spear is thrown at them while it shifts in multiple spears are them into stabbing them.

A swift of her spears with a single hit. Never missing one soldier. The fallen soldiers lay there on the ground easily while the spears impaled them.

"Uh…Not that we are ungrateful, but did you had to kill them?" Superman said in comment at the 'dead' soldiers is piled.

She smirked at that comment as they believe she had killed them. She snaps her fingers and the spears disappear from the soldiers.

"No I did not need to kill them…"she said calmly and continues "…Only harmed their spiritual parts that made them unconscious for a while." As she gestured her hand towards them (soldiers) that they are very much alive and completely unharmed.

Due to their relief on the soldiers are still alive, but this mysteries person and her powers is another story.

She blasted the walls from the ship and turn to the heroes.

"I suggest we leave before more of them are coming."

They nodded and begin flying while carry those who cannot fly. Elias, Silver and the red-purple girl ride on a purple flat disk behind the heroes.

"I take it that they are here to help us." Superman said to Diana whom smiled at them.

 **Note:** **"Sons of Ivaldi! Bestow upon me your Worthy spears!" came from the Manga Umineko: When They Cry about Beatrice the Golden Wicth VS Virgilia when she said those words.**

 **Hope to have Reviews soon**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" **We've let the blade of our innocence dull over time, and it's only in innocence that you find any kind of magic, any kind of courage."**

 **-Sean Penn**

 **The Street of Metropolis**

They all ran through the city in the dark of the night. While they have run through the dark alley, yet they are avoiding the Thanagarians whom are flying high in the skies and is searching for them. The red purple girl paper birds flew through the air and the league follows one of the birds that lead them the department store. They ran into the department store for refuge, inside of the store and they all took deep breaths.

Green lantern had to ask superman.

"That x-ray vision working yet?"

Superman looked up at the ceilings, "There are few Thanagarians within a two block radius."

"Thank you for healing me by the way." Superman said and nodded to Elias.

" **You are very welcome."** Elias said calmly.

"Okay, I got to know who these people are again." Flash said without hesitations. His words got everyone's attention towards these three people.

"Anyone thoughts on them?" superman said to J'onn and Diana. J'onn shook his head on the subject and said, "I'm afraid that is impossible for me to do that."

Batman narrowed his eyes towards J'onn and said, "Why not?"

" **I believe I can explain this issue."** Elias said and grabs everyone's attention.

" **We are quite a powerful Magus that can withstand any telepaths that can read our minds are is invasion to our privacy. Which I can tell you, all members of your group that we are trained to never allowed into our minds for any information or memories. So please on this circumstance. We wished to not have our minds be invaded while your world will be suffered from your enemies at this moment."** Elias said calmly yet firmly about this situation. The rest of the league widened this statement that they are that powerful to withstand from J'onn's telepaths. Both these people are very powerful in spiritual and mentally.

"I felt sorrows…" the league looked at Wonder Woman as she continues "vengeance, anger, pain and loss from her." Diana gesture her hands towards the red-purple haired girl. As she continues, "By the looks of things, it appears that it had happen to them recently." The leagues were in shocked by the word vengeance. That is far too similar to Batman and he knew what it like is to lose people he loved and motivation on avenging them.

"I see." The red-purple hair girl spoken loud and clear as the heroes had heard her speak and looked at her midnight blue eyes as she continues, "So you too are blessed by the gods …" She said calmly as she can be. "…The Gods of Olympus."

The Amazon woman smiled at her for a minute, but her eyes widened by these assumptions.

" _too?"_ Diana thought.

"Uh what are...?" Green Lantern was about to speak, but Elias raised his right hand a bit to stop his sentence.

" **No more question now. We must act while we can."** Elias said. In hoping that they were not press anymore question of their personal lives and not to open any wounds from the red-purple hair girl.

"He's right." Batman said and continues. "We are wasting time with our questions and must move quickly."

For another moment of silence that had cross between the Justice League and the three strangers from another world in the middle of the department store.

The birds came to the red purple haired girl as she lifts her elbow when the bird landed on her. When it did it transforms into a scroll and Elias began reading it.

"Well?" Green Lantern asked Elias as he signed at the news.

" **It would appear that the patrols as you called them Thanagarians are doubling their shifts in searching your groups. And they are adding more difficulties to your cities as well."** He finished and rolled up the scrolls and burning it to ashes.

The league had shown grim at the news.

"Who knows maybe they go home after this." Flash lighten up the mood a bit. And Elias narrows his eyes at Flash. Which Flash smiled sheepishly at Elias said, **"And how do you know that?"**

" _ATTENTION! THIS IS THE VOICE OF THANAGARAINS OCCUPTIONAL AUTHORITY. THE JUSTICE LEAGUE HAS ESCAPE PRISIONERS. IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMANTION OF THEIR AWAR ABOUTS CONTACT US IMMDEITLY OR IF ANY OF YOU ARE HABORING THESE FUGITIVES WILL BE….SUFFERING THEIR SAME CRIME AS WELL."_

" _Well so much for going home then"_ the red purple hair girl thought. As she turn and notice some clothes this new world had. She thought of an idea and took some of the clothes and went into the changing rooms. As Silver went and follow her too as assistance of course in helping her change into these strange clothes.

"For now we had to go underground." Batman said with his authority tone.

"And how do us exactl…Ah Man! Hot Dame! A Goddess has appeared from my dreams!" Flash said drooling over the red-purple hair girl civilian clothes had appeared. The other leaguers looked at their new friends outfits.

The red-purple haired girl let loose her hair wavy. She is wearing a new Tabitha Black Lace Corseted High Neck Longsleeve Blouse and Black Plain Draped Big Swing Elastic Waist Sweet Retro Fashion Midi Skirt that reach below her knees. Her feet are wearing Black-Velvet Rhinestone Belt Mary Jane Women's Low Mid Heel Shoes. She is wearing glasses Helvetica R glasses.

Everyone including the batman is completely speechless about her appearance. Flash still staring her on her new change appearance as his thoughts, _"Wow she looks soooo hot!" "Man I hope she is single." "Please God let her be single." "If she is, then I'll be forever grateful to you."_

"Uh…What are you doing?" Superman said trying to focus instead of how beautiful she is.

"Well, we are at the store and these clothes will serve our purpose into blending into the crowds. Since they will believe we are ordinary bystanders in this whole city at the moment." She said briefly which they had to agree. Since they will be looking for the Justice league and this is what they will do in order to come up with a plan.

"She is right" J'onn agree and changes his appearance into a human version of himself. "This will be easier on all of us for now." As J'onn finish this statement.

"Whoa, hold on a second here!" Flash blurted out. As he thought snapped at the moment. "What about the whole secret identity thing? I mean I trust you and all, but what about them?"

The red purple girl face fallen a little sadness which Flash quickly recovers. "I mean maybe if she doesn't mind on telling us her name at least? Since we already know Elias and Silver name are."

She titled her head at his advances, but looked over Elias and Silver for a moment. They both looked at her and nodded at the permission for it.

"So is your name as pretty as your face?" Flash flirted with her as he led closed to her face which resulted in a huge head upside down hit by Elias.

 _BONK_

"OW!" Flash rubbed his head from that hit.

" **Please reframe yourself from her personal space. Since you have no proper manners in understanding as a woman does mind do you not?"** Elias eyes turn red and growls at him.

"Hey. Hey, easy there big guy. This is no harm that is done here." Replied as Flash backs away from him, holding up his hands up for peace.

Diana fined this amusing since someone had to tell Flash about his mannerism towards people, especially women. The rest of the males are pleased that someone had to tell off Flash about invading personal spaces on people.

"OH. That's right." She said as she realizes that she hasn't revealed her name at all since their prison break out that time. She courtesy herself as a noble woman of high class would.

"Please forgive my late introduction. My name is Asta (AHS-tah). Asta MacDermot as for my title from fellow magus or witches that they like to called me, Lady Nightingale the Night invoker."

 **NOTE from the Author:**

 **Yay! I revealed my OC character the red purple hair girl as Asta Macdermot. It is an Irish first name and last name. To be honest, I tried to find a suitable name for her, as I like Penelope, Ashley, Hestia and Maya. But it hit me as I chosen these names that will serve my character a purpose. Irish names are more suited for this character as you'll find out Whose Gods she is serving for and is blessed by them.**

 **It's funny that I made Elias Ainsworth an overprotective father figure towards her. Good Luck Flash you'll need it.**

 **Asta means Divine Beauty**

 **Macdermot means Free from Jealously**

 **You'll find out why she meant to wonder woman about being bless by the gods too, so I will reveal more on the next chapter of what she meant by that.**

 **Or why she is call Nightingale**

 **All will be revealed on the next Chapter see you soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" **There is no one magic move or secret that creates victory, but lots of little items that when added together can make you victorious."**

 **-Bill Toomey**

The League looked at their new friend name Asta MacDermot is also known as Lady Nightingale the Night Invoker.

"So…that's like your hero name, right?" Flash suggested.

Asta looked at him and simply shrugged, "I suppose in your world that is why you have you titles as well?"

"Well not really." Green Lantern shrugged.

" **I believe I shall tell you my titles as well since I have more than one are Pilum Murialis, Thorn, and Child of Thorn."** Elias said.

"What about you miss?" Superman called Silver, but she shifted herself in hiding behind Elias. Superman looked confuse at her sudden shyness.

"Was it something I said?" Superman continues.

" **No, but I will answer your question Superman."** Elias said. He pointed the finger at Sliver while half her face moves slowly.

" **Silver is a Silky and the fae landlady of the house where Asta and I used to reside. She is silent and takes care of the housekeeping duties in the household. Her silence may be the reason we call her Silky rather than by her name."** Elias explained.

They nodded in union.

" **I believe that answer your question Mr. Clark Kent."** Their eyes widened as he figure out one of their names.

"How…?" Clark was cut off by Elias.

" **Did I know your name? What nonsense. It was our 'neighbors' that gave your groups names away."** Elias said with slight of chuckles. They looked at them in confusion at their statements.

"What neighbors are **you** talking about?" Batman said.

" **They are quite cheeky little devils if you've asked me."** Elias chuckles yet again.

"Neighbors are in your terms Fairies. You can't see them, but we can. In our world, this proves that this ability as you can see and hear fairies, gods, demigods, and even devils is proven enough that you had enough magic to be witches, Mage, even warlocks. The ones whom snitch on each of your real names to us are…" Asta explains and lifted both her hand with open palm to reveal her neighbors. Smoke circle is form and closes both palms together. Then open them again and reveal three neighbors.

"…These are called Ariel. Ariel is little fairy wind." Three of the Ariels' looked up at the shocked faces of the justice league. Their appearance is slight elf pointed ears, bird wings and feather knees with bird's feet and claws. They have deer horns on their foreheads heads with big colorful eyes with big pupils.

" _ **oooh my oooh myyy. It would appear that our new friend made our wishes come true. I am soooo happy."**_ Ariel 1 squealed. __

" _ **It would seem she did. They can see us, hear us too and we thank you Sleigh Beggy. Quite a sight if you ask me."**_ Ariel 2 said while looks both Asta and the league.

" _ **Oh Why hello there. You guys are Diana, Brue Wayne, Wally West, Clark Kent, John Stewart, and J'onn. Nice to meet you allll… again. Before any of you can see us in the beginning"**_ Ariel 3 waved at everyone.

Flash shook his head and trying to wake up. "Um okay is it just me or am I seeing things?"

"Oh Hera." Wonder woman awestricken at this moment.

"Indeed." J'onn stated.

"I don't believe this," Lantern face palm himself, "first earth gets invaded by Thanagarians, our saviors are a giant man with an animal skull, a mute of a girl that looked like she came from Victorian soap operas, another girl whom may or may not be a former patient from an Arkham Asylum in Gotham city and now we are seeing little people with wings from Grimm Tales stories. Can this day get any weirder by the minute?"

" _ **Kihkihkihkihkih. How silly this one is."**_ Ariel 3 said.

" _ **I know right. What an idiot. An complete, foolish and naive of human that lacks self-control on reality. Haha."**_ Ariel 2 snickers. Green Lantern glares at them for making fun of him.

" _ **We assure you John Stewart. We are real and thanks to our favorite type of witch here"**_ Ariel 1 pointed at Asta, _ **"Our Sleigh Beggy here has given us the opportunity to use us in services."**_

"What opportunities?" Diana questions them. As Ariel 1 flew up to her and landed on her right shoulder.

" _ **Yes, opportunities. We can freely give services like a Sleigh Beggy. It will be our greatest honor to serve one like Milady Asta here."**_ Ariel 1 said with happy tone. They are confused by the term; they used the word, "Sleigh Beggy."

" **Sleigh Beggy:** __ **An Apt comparison of a queen bee,"** __Elias gesture his hand to Asta, _ **"**_ **Those like her have the ability to summon and bind all manner of things. And while you can perceive fairies and the like for her kind, that is very unusual. Most don't even realize what they are doing. Fae beings are like worker bees that flock to the queen—whether she sees them or not. And those of her kind who cannot see them, they bear both good luck and bad luck.** _ **"**_ Elias said.

"Why Bad luck as well as good luck?" Batman had question. Since this is something he never heard about in his years as a detective on supernatural events he face before.

" **Fae notions of gifts and favors aren't always in human's best interests."** Elias spoken as he shook his head.

" **But their fondness means you'll never lack for help. Magic often requires their aid. Their willing assistance will be great asset to you,"** Elias said as he patted her head, **"That is why she is a magnificent Mage to this day."**

They all stunned by this event because they had witness of magical creatures from this world come to life.

"I believe we are wasting our time with these questions and you must change soon." Asta said and the league realized that they had to change quickly.

"Well, your neighbors already told you our names might as well reveal without our mask." Batman said as he removes his cowl.

"Bruce Wayne", said the man, and jerked his thumb at Flash, "Wally West." Then pointed at superman, "Clark Kent" next to green lantern "John Stewart, Diana and J'onn." He finished as he stated wonder woman and Martian manhunter's names.

All three of them nodded at them.

" **Then we shall wait for you all outside."** Elias took the girls outside, but felt a hand on his arms.

"Wait a minute." Superman stopped him before he went to the door.

" **Yes?"**

"You can't go outside looking like…that are you?"

Elias looked at himself and nodded into agreement.

" **Perhaps, you are right."**

He pulls the red cloth behind his head over his face. With magic, he is able to change his appearance to that of a human, with two tufts of hair that spiral into a horn-like shape.

" **There. That's better."**

They all left without a word. All leagues are still stunned by Elias transformation.

"Um how does he..?" Green Lantern cut off Flash by raising his hand.

"DON'T say another word, kid." He continues. "Not another word."

They went to their clothes section to try their disguises. Flash stayed put, as he expresses a smug face to batman; "Show off," he exclaimed before removing his mask. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties with short red hair.

"Red hair, it suits you," Diana said as she ruffled his hair.

"You think so?" smiled Wally, but quickly discouraged when a brown shirt hit him, covered half his face.

"Change Now," ordered by Bruce as he stalked passed Wally, eyeing him dangerously. Diana giggles before walking away.

As he went to change his clothes in the changing room and he just had to say something to get rid of awkwardness atmosphere.

"Hey, GL. Do think Asta will go out with me?"

He just had to say that Now!

"Not Now."

Asta is waiting outside with Elias and Silver whom had just change into a summer dress-knee below with black vest and a black hat. And add to the touch red rose tip lace sandals. Elias kept his clothes the way it is.

Asta couldn't help, but worry about all that is happening. The fear in their eyes. The unpredictable events. The most important part is that these so-called Justice League is meant to be a symbol of hope to those who defenseless or neglect by law. She notice that these so called humans are lacking its roots in her opinion, but so far she can't judge them to quickly if she perhaps when this is all over maybe she can continue to observe and gain new knowledge if she were to understand them more.

The league all came out in their citizens clothes which they still find their clothes strange and not sure if they are considering them even clothes. While they wait for them to proceed, Elias is reading the magazine called "People's Celebrity Gossips" and Asta is not sure what a 'celebrity' is and was about to asked, but he answered her before her question can be given. Asta listen as in his words, " _Gaining knowledge is the first step to understand by reading what can you find less appealing or not. Is given a fact that it can give you understandings or not."_

Silver is distracting herself with books of food recipes, sewing tips, and a so-called romance novel "Gone with the Wind" which she already grew fond of it.

"Does that book please you?" Asta said while silver looked at her mistress of the house and nodded happily like a child who got a lollipop for being good.

"That's good."

"Tsk, Tsk. Really, What is the point of marriage if you going to have a mistress in the household while your wife don't even give you permission for. Always asked a wife permission if not well, better to be safe than sorry." Elias shook his head then signed a bit with disappointment.

Asta chuckled a bit. She felt eyes are upon her and she turned her head. Wally turned quickly his head away from her. She looked at the magazine and both Asta and Elias looked like they watch a horror film since they read a disturbing section in the side letters on Advices "Sex life from Couples."

"How… _improper."_

" **Indeed."**

'Strange humans' minds' she thought. Suspicious that Wally's eyes are laid on her again, she thought for a moment and smiles at her decisions to pull a little mischief on him. She mumbles the spell, twirl her finger and little golden sparkles that shapes as butterflies came at his feet and he awe at them, but not for long.

POPPOPOPOPPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP!

He was dancing at the floor as they are popping. Trying to avoid, but all in vain.

"Ow, ow, ow Ok! Ok! I'll stop staring. Just Stop!" Wally panted heavily. They faded and let few black powders at his shoes and floor.

"Now you'll stop staring and simply ask." Asta point her finger at Wally and smiled at his misfortune.

"Not Funny." Wally pouted and cross his arms.

"Oh come on, it's only a little prank." She put her hands face together and a little playful forgiving puppy eyes on Wally who is still upset, but didn't last long since he couldn't hold a grudge and smiled at her.

"So your questions for me." She gestured her right hand.

"That ring your wearing are you married or engage?" Wally asked sincerely.

Asta looked down and simply sadden by it.

"I was actually, but I'm a widow."

"What's his name?"

"David…his name is David."

She smiled and placed her ring on her lip with eyes closed.

 **Sorry for the wait on updating, but don't worry there is more to come.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"When I speak the truth, I will use red." - Beatrice introducing the Red to Battler.-Umineko

 **Here comes the next chapter which involves Flash P.O.V and other characters as well. This quote I just had to use it because Beatrice the golden witch has always been my favorite character because she was just a make believed witch whom was just created out of loneliness and twist of fate, she wanted to prove that you can find happiness in the real world and never doubt that magic is a key to find the real red truth.**

From last chapter:

 _Asta looked down and simply sadden by it._

" _I was actually, but I'm a widow."_

" _What's his name?"_

" _David…his name is David."_

 _She smiled and placed her ring on her lip with eyes closed._

Flash P.O.V

I stood there quietly when she said that and I couldn't help, but felt sorry that I brought up the ring question. Ugh! Stupid that was dumb question! I just had to open my mouth and wrong words came out in the open.

"I'm sorry that unhh came out wrong." Why am I nervous about her?

"It's okay… (She gave tender smiles at the moment) It's good… enough to talk about him." She smiles at me with watering midnight blue eyes. My body automatic hugs her and I whisper calm words 'it's okay 'and 'don't worry about it.' I don't know why, but I felt that she needs a friend. I mean I know that what it feels that you felt that you are alone in this world and wanted to make it better. Maybe for now that…perhaps when everything is over. Hopefully, when this is over, we all can go back the way it was before it happens.

Asta P.O.V

I wonder? When did I felt this close to anyone beside Elias and silver? Perhaps he has some aura that relaxes me. I felt happy that it's better to have a stranger to talk to than close family member.

Third P.O.V

All set and done with. The Justice League came out in the civilian's clothes, along with Asta and her groups. They all ran through the allies and waited for a signal to come out, Thanagarians are soaring high in the skies in search of them. They went further down the alley; Bruce took a peek and gave thumbs up when the close is clear.

"They are expecting all of seven us together; we'll stand a better chance if we split up" said John.

"We need to get Gotham City. We can regroup at my house there. Try not to draw attention to yourselves." Bruce gave instruction. Elias suggested to Bruce, **"I believe I should go with Wally West and John Stewart. Just in case, that me being near Silky and Asta; they'll recognize me if I go with the girls."** Bruce nodded at that decision and before Elias left. Elias decides to hug his girls then left with Green Lantern and Flash. The League broke up and went to opposite directions leaving only Bruce, Diana, Asta and Silver.

Sliver sign hand language saying, 'So, I take it that we are with them, Mistress.'

She looked at Sliver and nodded.

Bruce suggested, "We can pose as a family on a nightly stroll.

Asta looked at them and a grim expression, "Fine, but I suggest you keep be careful yourself around me since I am best known as Trickster." Bruce raised his eyebrow and looked at Diana whom shook her head stating don't press anymore issue on her. Bruce couldn't help, but wonder that this girl is a queen bee and faeries flock around her that want her powers or be a service of her. Diana another hand is worried about this young magic user emotional state and felt all types' negative thoughts. Makes her wonder what made this person so much pain.

 **~0~**

 **{At the Train Station}**

Elias, Wally and John are about to board a train. Elias looked around and saw many unhappy expression of the invansion.

"C'mon Elias." John called him and gesture the train they are going to use.

"Man I can't believe Batman is Bruce Wayne." Wally said in his surprise.

"I can't believe how quickly the Thanagarians have taken over Earth." The Green Lantern had grim expression of the situation.

" **Is that so?"**

"Hey, it isn't your fault for what's happened as Hawkgirl fooled us all." Wally tries to comfort him.

"No, I don't blame myself..." he pauses and continues.

"I blame Hawkgirl for everything that had happened." He looked sincere for a moment.

"I blame myself for caring about her." Elias looked at the fallen hero and put his hand on his shoulder. John looked and Elias with a nod. Elias knows what it like is to have someone you trust and betrayed you in the end. Since he believes it is his own fault for not prepare themselves form a civil war.

They soon come across a checkpoint. While it's not clear if Wally has his wallet on him, John is publicly known: they'll be exposed if they stay, but if they run they'll draw too much attention.

" **Don't run. Help is here. Just keep walking."** Elias looked up at Clark and J'onn arrives in time to see the problem. J'onn points out if they help them, the civilians could get hurt. It was close because Wally, Elias and John's turn, John prepares himself to attack until Clark appears and pretends to try and get an interview (with J'onn posing as his photographer) to distract the Thanagarians while Wally, Elias and John slip aboard undetected.

 **{Metropolis}**

Asta, Silver, Diana and Bruce went to a diner since wonder woman had to get involved with a fight which luckily for them. The owner had brought them in for hiding and Asta and Silver were in completely in shock when Bruce and Diana kissed. Asta and Silver face became red and are blushing madly for that ' _performance_ ' they both did. Their hands are still covering their face and Bruce and Diana; they both coughed awkwardly to bring them back from their dazes. Back to the matters at hand. Bruce is still concerned that this woman, this magic-user is powerful enough comparing Klarion the witch boy, Dr. Fate and Jason Blood. 'No' he thought. In Batman's mind, she could be considering all powerful god-being in human form for all he known. Diana on the other hand is more concern about her mental health. Even though she hid her sadness behind her smiles and neutral face expression, she still feels her sorrows.

"Asta"

She turn her head and answered, "Yes, Diana?"

"I was wondering about…" Diana was cut off by Asta.

"About my powers."

Both Diana and Bruce were stunned about it and she seems naturally calm about it.

Bruce nodded. "It could help us a lot actually if you don't mind."

Silver looked at Asta then back at Bruce and Diana. Asta signed since it was to be expected and began explaining as simple as she can give.

"Well, as a Sleigh Beggy; I have a special bloodline that I was born with called Slay Vega. You see Metaphorically, Slay Vegas have a lot of blood, but a weak heart. They are able to gather and expend vast amounts of magic, so much so that their bodies wear away. They are known to have short lives and die in one of their long periods of rest. Because of these traits, magicians are willing to pay a high price to have them as a tool of vast magic, to spend to the point of exhaustion for the rest of their short lives. But, don't worries I wear this special golden brace cuffs on right arm." She showed both Bruce and Diana the golden brace cuff that has "Emerald Isle Designs" Classic Celtic Knot Bracelet Irish Design Cuff, Finery. They are both amazed that such detailed crafts can be made for magi's.

"That's why I need my 'neighbors' and tools to help perform my magic because unlike witches and wizards, we magi's are the old sages form of magic since we believe we should be a service to their people and others. Since I am past that and no longer fear of endangering my life, but I have to be cautious for my sake about using my magic so, I currently have Psychokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Aerokinesis, Atmokinesis, Levitation, Astral Projection, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Clairvoyance, Other spells to damage, or protect self from physical damage, purify and create potions."

They are surprise that this new found ally have these abilities.

"What do you mean currently?" Bruce questions her.

Asta looked up and impressed and reminded him. "Yes, Elias often said that my powers will grow once I get my hands on books and I am a protégé on remembering my spells from simply reading twice of the same book." Bruce and Diana thought the same thing. If what Asta said is true then she could be a very powerful foe to face.

"You know when I said be careful around me because I am a Trickster." They both nodded and it donned on him. She smiles amusedly and said, "That's right. The gift of the gods is that Loki the god of lies and mischiefs had given me his silver-tongue to persuade people, knowing when that person tells the truth and lies and twist their words against them." The both are in shocked and her statement and honestly she tells them.

"But don't worry. I only used these gifts for a good reason because I work as a grand visor to the royal family in order to get rid of those vipers in the court." Bruce nodded positively at Asta understands that when it comes to royal families and loyalties are often question that they trust. Diana seems very pleased that Asta rather be called a Trickster and liar in order to protect the royal family.

"I know that," the two leaguers looked back at Asta, " me being so much powerful can easily corrupt someone or drive them insane," Asta looked sad and lonely expression, "that's why Elias often bugging me to get a familiar to balance myself."

"Why did he say you need a familiar?" Diana question Asta.

"A familiar is a basic need for companionships, or in my case, given half of my powers to feed on in order to balance my powers and kept me at bay." She fully explains and it is true she never had a familiar in her world because what she is seeking in familiars is friendships, family, and someone to be loyal and open opinion to her.

Bruce in his mind is glad that she wanted a companionship like he felt with Alfred and all his adopted sons. Even she is going as far to have a familiar to value her sanity and humbleness over power hungry magic user he had faced and endure more than once.

Diana is pleased as well that her fellow sister in arms values her humanity above all else than what man's world had offered her.

"If you have this much powers than why is it that the Watch tower didn't pick up her senses?" Bruce questions her.

Asta had to admit that she has been in this world before technology even advance to the present. She might as well tell the truth now. She signed and start talking, "Well, I am from a different dimeson actually, I came here before any of you were born." They both widened their eyes and that would make her older than any of them. "That's right I appeared as twenty or twenty-two years old, but I am actually five-hundred years old; a baby compared to Silver and Elias ages. Where I came from there are no democracy, Justice League, and Thanagarians, and cities called Gotham or Metropolis, we lived under the rulers of monarchy and our technology are based on alchemist inventions. And …And" She puzzled herself and looked at a simple red rose bush and two leaguers looked at her direction.

"And what?" Bruce questions her again.

She turns her head and simply said, "Hearing the faeries songs at night." She spoke softly and sadly knowing that she will never hear their lovely lullaby they sing at night.

Silver felt sadden too and wishes that as a banshee she could shouted her screams and morns for good people who has passed away. She pulled a lightly tug on Asta sleeves and nodded that it is time to leave.

"Shall we leave?" Asta said softly to Bruce and Diana. They both nodded at they left the diner to continue their journey to Gotham. They have so many questions about Asta and her life before she came here. But they will worry about that later; right now they have the invasion to stop.

 **Well, how 'bout that. Asta reveals quite a lot and that the god who favored her the most is Loki the god of Lies and Mischiefs. But what do you expect Asta had to get that gift in order to survive the kings' court by those greedy noblemen there. Don't worry there's more to come so, enjoy.**


End file.
